Friends Till the End
by Bordem94
Summary: it's better than it sounds Edward and Bella have been best friends since first grade this story starts off shortly before the enter highschool and follows them throught college and maybe past that into adult hood please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is loosely based on my friend Josh and me. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and if anybody has yahoo messenger you can add me ****.com**** my name is Casey **

BPOV the summer after eight grade

It was the first day of summer break around noonish and I was still laying in my bed. I was a small girl around ninety pounds and I was five foot four. I was wearing a dark blue tank top with white and dark blue stripped short shorts. I was about to fall back asleep when my door opened and my best friend Edward Cullen walked in, "Bella get up." He said sitting down on my bed eating a pop tart.

"Is that one of my pop tarts?" I asked and he smirked then nodded, "Go get me one then I'll get up." He nodded his head and hopped up to get me a pop tart I pushed the covers off me and sat on my bed waiting for him to get back. When he came back in he threw me the pop tart and said, "Hurry up and get dressed I want to go to the woods today." Then he walked down stairs and went straight to my piano which he had become fascinated with. I quickly put some khaki shorts on and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Once I was completely finished I walked downstairs only to hear him playing my favorite song I didn't have a name and it wasn't famous but if he wanted it to be it probably could have been. "Ready?" I asked once he was finished and he nodded his head so we walked out the door. We quietly walked down the street through some ones yard and into the woods it took us about five minutes to get to the clearing but it was nice to be there. We walked straight over to a bench we'd made and sat down.

"Do you remember the first time we came in here?" He asked and I nodded. I had came in here with some other people a few times before when I was little but Edward and I first came in two summers ago.

_**Flash Back**_

"I don't know where we could go today I'm bored." I said to Edward while we were walking along the creek.

"How about we go in there." He said pointing to a line of trees. I shrugged and followed him in we didn't get very far before we turned around and walked out because it was getting dark. We walked back to my house and said our goodbyes.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Yea it was two years ago." I said.

"I know." He responded.

We sat there for a few more hours randomly chatting till his phone vibrated.

"Alice says Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are over at her place and for us to get over there because her parents are havening a cook out."

"Okay." I said with a shrug. Edward and I had been friends since first grade but in sixth grade we didn't hang out in school so as a result he made friends with Alice and Jasper while I made friends with Emmett and Rosalie but in seventh grade we all became friends then in eighth grade we were inseparable. We walked out of the woods but not the same way we came in the way we walked out put us on a road so we turned left and walked a little while till we got to Alice's house we walked straight through the door with out knocking and went down stairs then out to the back yard where all our friends where jumping on the trampoline so we took off our shoes and joined them.

"So who's dating who?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward," Alice started, "I think after you broke up with Bella in 5th grade than me in 6th grade then another time in 7th you dated Tanya who you recently broke up with and I dated Jasper who broke up with me so we are all single."

"Awesome." He responded while I was still confused as to what all Alice just said.

"You all forgot about us." Emmett said pointing to him and Rosalie.

"You guys are single." Edward responded and we nodded in agreement.

"So I still like being involved in conversations." Emmett whined so we pushed him off the trampoline. Later that night we all left and when I went back home I told Edward I'd see him tomorrow then I went out to sit on my back porch and I had a flood of memories.

_**Flashback 1**__**st**__** grade**_

Okay today we are going to get into groups based on which street we live on." My teacher said. It turned out Edward and I lived on the same street so he came over and we hung out every day during school and after school.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback end of 2nd grade**_

I was sitting next to one of our best friends at the time Mike waiting for Edward to come outside.

"Hey Bella," Edward said walking up to me, "Can I ask you something?" he asked combing his hand threw his hair.

"Sure." Well I was thinking since we've been friends a while would you like to umm…maybe be my girl friend?"

"Sure." I responded with a smile. That year we did a lot of fun things together and we were the it couple till a friend of ours Jacob started dating a girl called Victoria Tucker everyone called her VT because it sounded cool she was a friend of ours we built a fort in part of the woods at our play ground and it's still there today but Edward got poison ivy so we couldn't play there anymore.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback towards the end of 4**__**th**__** grade**_

"Hey Bella." Mike said walking up to me.

"Hey Mike what's up you look upset?"

"Edward wanted me to tell you he broke up with you a week ago and is dating some one else." He said looking down with a disgusted expression.

"He did what?" I said in shock walking up to him I slapped him across the face and said, "You broke up with me with out telling me?" I asked and he nodded.

We didn't talk that summer and it was probably the summer we needed each other the most because my grandma died and his step-dad died. Fifth grade was a little rocky and we didn't talk the summer after fifth grade or during sixth grade that often. Seventh grade was okay but not great because it was the year I got attacked by a dog.

_**End of flash back**_

_**Flash Back eighth grade year**_

It was the first day of our eighth grade year I got out of my mom's car wearing my brown pants and my short sleeved light blue polo shirt that I had to wear because of dress code. I walked in and sat next to my friends Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. We all got put in different classes and only saw each other during related arts. That year I accidentally bruised Tyler's ribs and became very close to Tanya who tried to start a fight with me at Edwards's birthday party and I also became close to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper and I was already close to Edward so yea. We all hung out a lot we established brother sister relationships and Rosalie and I made a bet we'll two bets she didn't think Edward and I where over each other so she made me a few bets in gym class. One of the bets was for fifty bucks she said Edward and I would date again and I said we wouldn't. Then the other bet was a hundred dollars she said we'd end up married and I said we wouldn't.

_**End of Flash Back**_

It was midnight when I stopped thinking so I decided to go to sleep. When I woke up next morning I took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt not even five minutes into my breakfast my front door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey what's up?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

He shrugged his shoulders then asked, "Are you going to Jasper's party tomorrow?"

"Duh."

"So you already have your bathing suit and everything?"

"Wait. What it's a pool party?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yea Bella."

"I'm gonna kill him." I responded Later that night I got a green two-piece. Jasper's party was a blast and my summer was awesome. I went white water rafting, Danced in the rain with Edward and Rosalie, watched Edward become obsessed with scaring me whether it'd be knives, spiders or grabbing my ankle, I went shopping with seven people in a five person car made you-tube videos, went to a lot of movies and started marching band. It was an awesome summer and one I'll never forget.

**Okay please review. I actually did go through everything in this chapter and we did actually have a friend named Victoria tucker who dated a guy named Jacob and I know it's weird to have an it couple in third grade but our school was preppy. Tell me if you think I should keep writing or not ~~Casey **


	2. AN

Okay I am either going to Finnish one of my stories at a time or start a new one the new one would be about Renesmee or I will finnish one of my current stories leave me a comment


End file.
